Harry Potter and The Oracle of Lore
by Aria Latonia
Summary: The war with Voldemort rages on, Harry begins his final year at Hogwarts. There are new adventures and romance. A girl without a past finds herself in a war she does not understand. We find that the fate of the wizarding world may not rest solely in Harry
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes and Disclaimer:

We all know Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and certainly not us; however, Aria Sinclair belongs to us and we love her. We began writing this before book 6 came out so let's pretend for a moment it never did. This is an AU version for book 7. This is our first time writing so please be honest but kind. Flames will be used for smores because we like them.

Ch.1 Leaving for Good

All the houses on Privet Drive were dark except for one window at Number Four. Harry Potter laid on his bed looking at the clock on the wall. He would be seventeen in fifteen minutes. He could leave the Dursley's for good, no more looks of hatred and no more cold dinners through the cat flap under the door. Harry thought how he would miss the looks of terror on Dudley's face every time he saw him. He would be free, free to do what he wanted when he wanted, even use magic.

Ten minutes now, he would soon be on the knight bus. He thought briefly of saying goodbye to the Dursleys just for the pleasure of waking them up at midnight, but why say goodbye they would not miss him any way. Five minutes, Harry stood up to grab his trunk that he had packed two hours ago waiting for this moment to arrive. Hedwig hooted softly in her cage. She seemed as eager to leave as he was.

"Ok Hedwig it's time," she pecked him lovingly on the finger as she flew out the window.

As Harry walked over to shut the window he saw a brown barn owl swooping through the night sky.

It was heading towards Harry's window,"who would be sending me an owl?"

He backed away from the window as the owl flew in. It landed on the back of a chair and settled its wings. Clutched in its beak was a letter with a seal of the Ministry of Magic. Harry took the letter from the owl and offered it an owl treat. The owl took it solemnly and flew out the window. Harry glanced at the clock it was almost midnight. The grandfather clock downstairs would be tolling the time any moment.

He sank back on the bed, "what is this?" he tore letter open:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We regret to inform you of Sirius Black's confirmed passing. As his godson Sirius has bequeathed all of his worldly belongings and property to you. Enclosed you will find the deed to number 12 Grimmauld Place and the key to his vault at Gringotts._

_Please accept our condolences,_

_Ranalda Blanksha_

_Department of Legalities_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry stared stonily at the letter; he knew this would happen, the ministry searched for Sirius for two years. When you were missing that long you were considered dead. He did not want Sirius's belongings he wanted Sirius back. He thought that's all he really wanted, that would be a brilliant birthday gift, something to bring Sirius back. He shoved the papers and key into his robes and headed down stairs. The fog had started to roll in at some point and it moved slowly across the sky and ground.

""Bloody perfect night to call the knight bus right in front of the house," the Dursley's would just adore this.

Harry flung his hand and wand into the night. With a crash and a long squeaking sound, sure to wake the Dursley's and the neighbors, the knight bus stopped with a jerk in front of him. In spite of his dark thoughts Harry grinned.

Stan stepped out, "Oh you again, is it Neville, or Harry tonight?"

Harry looked sheepish for a moment "It's Harry and I would like to go to the Leaky Caldron."

Stan helped Harry with his trunk. Harry handed Stan 11 sickles and Stan gave Harry a ticket.

"It has been pretty slow since He Who Must Not Be Named is back," Stan explained, "we will get you there right away."

The trip to the Leaky Caldron was as fast paced and frantic as Harry remembered and he was glad to be off the night bus once again. He thanked Earl and the bus shot off and vanished into the night. Harry stood shaking his head at the wonders of the wizarding world and began to drag his trunk toward the hidden pub.

Tom the innkeeper came out smiling "Ello Arry thought you may show up."

Harry wonder how Tom was able to do this, but thought better of asking, it was very late and he had a big day ahead of him. He would be given his apparition test at 10 o'clock in the morning and had to get some sleep. Harry tiredly climbed the stairs up to his room. He put Hedwig's cage and his trunk in the corner of the room then opened the widow in case Hedwig showed up. Sure enough, as soon as he thought of her she soared thru the window.

Harry smiled and said jokingly, "getting slow in your old age."

Hedwig shot him the owl equivalent to a dirty look and Harry laughed. Hedwig was Harry's friend and helper and he loved her very much, so in apology he scratched under her beak and gave her an owl treat.

Harry yawned loudly, "uhnn, time for bed huh girl?"

Hedwig hooted her agreement and the two settled down for a bit of sleep. Before Harry took his glasses off he glanced at the time 12:30, he had been seventeen for half an hour and hadn't noticed, so much for feeling any different. He sat his glasses down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Apparition Test 

Harry woke to someone pounding on his door. An irritated looking witch stuck her head in the door; Harry yanked the covers up to his chin embarrassed.

"Time to get up Harry Potter, you asked for someone to wake you at 9:00, so GET UP!" the witch fairly shouted as she slammed the door.

"What a way to wake up!" Harry said groggily, he slowly got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Hopefully if things went well today he would be at the burrow tonight. He could be with the people he loved like family, the Weasleys. He kept in contact with Ron Weasley, his very best mate by owl. Ron had told him to come out any time so Harry decided to take him up on his offer. He wondered if Hermione was at the burrow yet. Hermione Granger was his other best friend; she and Ron had been dancing around a relationship since Harry had known them. They had finally admitted that they had feelings of the more than "friends" variety. Ron had told Harry that Hermione was crazy for him. Hermione had told him that Ron was terribly romantic, and she thought it was terribly sweet. Harry had thought it would be odd, the two "liking" each other, but the more he considered it the better he liked it. In fact he was kind of jealous that they had found each other without really looking. He wished just once he could meet a girl, who didn't stare at his scar, or find excuses not to be seen with him, for fear of Voldemort.

He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9:15, he needed breakfast, and to get it the ministry.

Harry pulled on his shoes and then looked in the mirror to tidy his hair, "still no use dear" sighed the mirror.

Harry gave his reflection a nasty look and walk out the door. Harry went down stairs looking for a bit of breakfast; tea and toast would be enough on his nervous stomach. As he munched his toast, he looked around the main room of the inn. This would be his world now, witches tidying without touching a broom, wizards stirring tea without touching the spoon. He would not have to hide who he was anymore and he smiled briefly at the thought of it.

He finished his light breakfast and turned to check the time. Ok thirty minutes to get down town and get to the shabby phone booth at the back of the alley with all the graffiti. He thanked and tipped the witch that picked up his tray, and headed into the city. He walked quickly, running every once and awhile. He finally arrived at the alley and it was still dingy with bright graffiti all over. He walked to the back of the alley were the phone booth stood. Harry looked around to see if anyone was looking. He stepped into the booth; pick up the receiver and dialed 62442. There was a slight hum and a pleasant female voice welcomed Harry to the Ministry of Magic and asked his name and business.

"Harry Potter and I'm here for my apparition test," Harry said to the booth in general.

"Please hold" the voice said, and sliver badge with his name and reason fell through the slot on the phone.

He put it on as the phone booth started to move down like an elevator. As the light at his head started to disappear Harry saw the bright light shine at his feet. The phone booth stopped and Harry stepped out into a hallway. There was a tall man standing by the elevator staring at him.

"Badge," the man said in a stern voice.

Harry handed the man his badge. The man nodded and handed it back to him. Harry looked around and was not surprised to see wizards guarding every entrance to the Ministry. He walked to the registration desk and handed the wizard behind it his wand. The wizard weighed the wand and then gave it back to Harry. Harry thanked the wizard then turned and walked to the atrium. The fireplaces were on one side and elevators on the other. Wizards and witches were walking in and out of the fireplaces going about their daily routines. He walked to the elevator and pushed the number 6. He stepped on the elevator and it began to move. His stomach rolled and he thought it was due more to nerves than the elevator ride. The doors opened on almost every floor then finally stopped on six. Harry stepped out and walked through a door to his right marked_ Department of Magical Transportation_.

As he stepped inside a wizard with a shock of white hair sticking straight up all over his head greeted Harry.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry swallowed a nervous lump, and replied, "Yes sir I'm here for my..."

The wizard interrupted, "yes yes your apparition exam I know, my name is Rollo Roncheta and I will be giving you your exam."

"Nice to meet you Harry, please follow me and we will get started."

Harry said "we sir?"

"Yes a wizard named Norwood Gallfries and myself will be the ones administering the exam."

Harry followed him in to a large room with very high ceilings, the room seemed to be walled off in to different sections, but none of the rooms had ceilings. Harry was lead in to what looked like the first room.

Rollo turned and smiled at Harry "no need to be nervous if you studied you will do fine."

"We had Neville Longbottom in yesterday and if he passed you should have no problem."

Harry smile at this. Rollo asked Harry if he was ready, Harry sent mental thanks to Hermione for helping him study and prayer to who ever was listening. He told Rollo he was ready.

"Ok Harry I need you to visualize a room with blue floors and then apparate."

Harry cleared his mind and thought of a room with dark blue floors, he felt the rush of movement and when he open his eyes, he was looking at a tall black wizard with odd red hair.

"Very well done mister Potter," said the deep rumbling voice of Norwood Gallfries.

"I made it then," Harry looked down at the dark blue floor and smiled.

"Yes but that was just the first part."

"You must next visualize a room with yellow and green checked floors, can you do that Harry?"

Harry replied, "I'll try" and closed his eyes again.

He thought of the floor, he felt the movement and when he opened his eyes he was looking at Rollo once again.

"Very good Harry very good."

And so the exam went on with only one mistake on Harry's part, when someone knocked on the wall Harry appeared out side the department door. Harry stepped in sheepishly and the test continued. When they finished they sent Harry in to a small room to await his score, minutes seems like hours as Harry paced back and forth in the small room.

Rollo came through the door with no expression on his face and Harry swallowed hard, "Yes sir?"

Rollo's face burst into a smile, "you passed with flying colors lad, you should be very proud."

Harry beamed at Rollo there was a flash and Rollo had a small card in his hand. It had Harry's height; weight and wand size on it along with a rather ghastly picture of him self, his license, he finally had his license.

Harry thanked Rollo one last time before leaving. As he took the elevator back up to the atrium he sighed in relief, "I did it."

Harry stepped out into the atrium once again and as he looked around he noticed for the first time that the fountain had been repaired. The wizard stood in the center with the witch, centaur, goblin and house elf surrounding him. It looked as if it was brand new with no hint of the night when it was nearly destroyed; the night the wizarding world opened their eyes to Voldamort's return. Harry stood staring at the fountain and thought of that night. The night he and his friends had almost died and the look on Sirius's Face as he fell through the veil. Harry still blamed himself. If he had only opened the gift that Sirius had given him than he would still be alive. Why did he just put it aside, why hadn't he opened it, why had he listen to that stupid house elf, why had he rushed off to be the hero again, why hadn't he gone to Dumbledore first, why…

"Harry" he heard his name but was lost in thought.

"HARRY" as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry spun around to see Arthur Weasley looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"How did your test go?" he asked gently.

"Oh, oh good, good passed," Harry said absently as he held up his license.

Arthur noticed the haunted look in Harry's eyes. He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and turned him from the fountain.

"Will you be coming to the burrow then?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I need to get my things from the Leaky Caldron first."

"Molly and the boys are anxious to see you."

"You should be there for dinner, yes."

Harry replied, "Yes I'll be there."

Arthur smiled warmly and said "Harry I am proud of you, see you tonight."

Harry forced a smile, turned and walked away.

As Harry walked back to the Leakey Caldron Sirius face shown vividly in his mind. He continued to think of all the questions that had plagued him since that night and he thought of where Sirius would be now. He would have been a free man and Harry would be at his side. As Harry walked into the inn he looked at the clock it was ten till twelve time for lunch and a quick nap before he headed off to the burrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 Return to Grimmauld Place

Harry woke with a jerk, the dream still fogging his brain. Sirius had fallen through the curtain again. Harry had seen this before in his dreams, but this time it was different. It was more vivid than it had ever been before, this time Sirius had called out Harry's name. His cry was like a cry for help. What did this mean?

Harry shook his head as if to shake the dream from his mind. What did it mean? Harry sat up in bed; he could apparate now, what was stopping him from going to Grimmauld place. He could be where Sirius spent his last days, and maybe,_ maybe_ be able to feel Sirius again.

He made up his mind; he would go to Grimmauld Place before he went to the burrow tonight.

He got out of bed, gathered his things, and then looked at Hedwig's empty cage and thought, "she will be able to find me."

Harry walked down stairs paid for his room and thanked Tom the innkeeper. Then Harry walked out to the ally behind the Leakey Caldron. Harry closed his eyes and thought of Grimmauld Place and when he opened his eyes he was staring at where number twelve should be. He remembered that he had to think of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and as he thought about it the house seemed to push the other two houses aside. Harry walked up and thought about how to open the door. Harry pulled out his wand and cast Alohomora charm a clicking sound came from the door and it slowly opened.

As Harry walked in his heart seemed to jump and break at the same time. The foyer was dark and the house seemed to be empty. Harry sat down his trunk, and decided to go up to the room where Sirius had kept Buckbeak. As Harry walked passed the room where he and Ron had stayed two summers ago he thought he heard a noise, kind of like a sigh or maybe a whimper. He opened the door but the room was pitch black. Like a black sheet flung over Harry's eyes.

He held up his wand "lumose" and a light came out of the tip of his wand.

Alook of surprise was now on Harry's face. He stared at the bed he had slept in. It should have been empty yet there was some one in it, a GIRL was in his bed.

He managed to mutter "nox" and the light went out and the girl disappeared into the darkness again.

Harry backed out of the room and pulled the door closed quietly. He leaned against the closed door for a moment to gather his now scattered thoughts.

He opened the door as quietly as he had closed it held up his wand "lumose."

He had to check and see if what he saw was real. She was!

He whispered "nox" once again and closed the door.

If she was here someone else had to be here. Harry walked downstairs pondering what he had just seen.

"There is a girl in my bed!" Harry muttered to himself.

This thought kept running through his head as he headed in to the kitchen. Harry looked up and saw Lupin sitting in front of the fire, Lupin stood up as Harry entered the kitchen.

"Harry!" Lupin exclaimed "what are you doing here, are you alright?"

"There is a girl in my bed," Harry said with an odd look on his face.

"Yes, well, you see it's complicated" Lupin stammered.

Harry looked at Lupin for a moment, "I have a small question, two actually, who is the GIRL in my bed, and why is there a GIRL in my bed?"

"I think I can answer your questions Harry."

A voice said quietly from the doorway. Harry spun to see Hogwarts headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix Albus Dumbledore standing there. Harry and Lupin both looked surprised to see him.

"Remus please go up stairs and wake our young guest, see if she would like to come down please." Dumbledore asked, before looking at Harry.

"I think it would best to explain this only once so if you don't mind, I will answer your questions when she comes down."

Harry nodded, how odd this night was becoming.

Dumbledore set about making tea and biscuits appear on the table. Harry absently looked at the time, looked like he wouldn't be making it to the burrow this night; Harry sat heavily in a chair by the fire to wait for the "Guest". A few minutes past and there were footsteps on the stairs and Harry stood as Lupin and the young girl walked in. She stood slightly behind Lupin so Harry could not see her clearly, but he got the impression she was fairly short. Dumbledore walk slowly toward the girl as if not to frighten her, Harry thought this very odd; Dumbledore would not hurt a child. Dumbledore held out a hand and the girl took it gently. He eased her out from behind Lupin and Harry got a good look.

She was fairly small as he thought, and as he looked at her he realized she was also very pretty. Her hair looked to be as dark as his own, but looked like she kept it cut in a short almost boyish style. As she stepped further in to the light and turned her head to look around the room he realized her hair wasn't short it was braided and the braid ended below a rather nice bottom. Her face wasn't classically pretty, but it had an exotic almost feline look to it, smooth forehead, down to dark eyebrows and lower still to high cheekbones. She had a very pretty mouth that looked like it didn't smile often enough, a small slightly pointed chin, but what Harry caught himself staring at was her eyes. Harry had never seen eyes quite that color, they were the color of galleons and they seemed almost too large for her face.

"Very pretty eyes," Harry thought to himself. Those same eyes had started to glare at him the longer he stared.

"Harry I would like you to meet Aria Sinclair, Aria this is Harry Potter," Dumbledore introduced quietly.

Harry held out his hand and waited for her to take it, he also waited for those pretty eyes to flick up wards, and they did not.

She took his hand and shook it "nice to meet you…"

"Harry" he said wanting be sure she knew who he was"Harry Potter."

Aria in a slightly sleep roughened voice said, "yes, I know, Harry Potter."

Harry waited again for the eye flick again it didn't happen.

Harry had to be sure"I'm the boy who lived," he said off handily as he could.

"The boy who lived through what?" She asked with a blank look on her face.

Harry's eyes snapped back to Dumbledore who had a peculiar sort of smile on his face. Harry was a little puzzled by this. He felt a slight tug on his hand and realized he was still holding hers.

"I am going to need that back now," Aria said.

Harry felt his face flush as he dropped her hand. Dumbledore and Harry went to sit down at the table and Dumbledore asked Aria to join them.

She stood there for a moment and then said, "thank you for saving me and taking care of me, but what am I still doing here?"

"Come, sit down and I will explain the best I can." Dumbledore said.

Aria looked at them both for a moment longer and then walked to the table and sat down. Harry and Dumbledore sat down as well.

"A thousand years ago, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Huffelpuff started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry sighed and thought to himself "I know this."

As if Dumbledore had read Harry's thoughts he said "This is standard knowledge in the wizarding world, however few people know there was a fifth person that helped form Hogwarts. She was neither witch nor wizard, but she had phenomenal abilities. She was a consort to the four of them, giving advice and direction. She was known as the "Oracle of the age" and her name was Latonia Sinclair. One night she had a terrible vision showing a fierce struggle for power at Hogwarts. She went to Godric Gryffindor and told him of what she had seen, and her fears. For although she was counsel to the four, she was uneasy around Salazar Slytherin. His thirst for power and purity had always disturbed her, and now her vision had set forth her fears. When confronted by Godric and Latonia about his plans for the future of Hogwarts, Salazar lashed out at Godric about his plan to dilute the wizarding world by allowing unworthy "mudbloods" to attend Hogwarts. He then turned his wrath on Latonia questioning her presence among the four. Stating that she was a charlatan and that she did not belong at Hogwarts, she was not even a witch, no better than a muggle. Thus we have the beginning of the dividing of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore paused for a moment as if to wait for questions. None came so he went on. "It is said in some books that there was a stronger connection between Godric and Latonia that went beyond Hogwarts but it was never confirmed. This would however explain why Latonia stood behind Godric in the battle."

Dumbledore continued, "After the battle was over Salazar left Hogwarts. Latonia lived well into her eighties before she died in her sleep. She did have a daughter but never married and the father of her child is still unknown. The bloodline of the oracle continued for centuries and was not called upon again until there was a shift in power between good and evil. This happened in 1970 with Voldemort. Myra Sinclair became the oracle of time when she was 25; she was given the name oracle of time because of her ability to see past, present and future. In 1980 she had a daughter. She sent the child into hiding to protect her from Voldemort and his followers. On October 31 1981 she had a terrible vision. She saw Voldemort killing the Potters that very night. She sent me an owl telling me of her vision, but she feared that I would not receive the owl in time so she went to confront Voldemort herself. Even though she had limited power over the elements, she proved no match for the dark lord. We believe he killed her with the killing curse Avada Kedavra. The same curse he used on your parents and tried to use on you Harry.This brings us to the here and now. I have been looking for Myra's daughter for the past two years, because when the dark lord returned for the second time I knew that the next oracle would be coming into her power."

Dumbledore turned and looked at Aria and said " I am only sorry that I was not able to get to you before the death eaters did."

"Um, um what's a deatheater? Are they the ones that attacked me, who is Voldemort, do you think I'm the oracle, I can't be the oracle, I'm just plain Aria, my mother can't be this Myra person, my mother died in childbirth, that's what the orphanage told me. I've always been on my own; if I had special powers don't you think I would change that! Harry noticed that Aria was getting more and more agitated."

"Don't you think that's enough news for one night professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Perhaps your right Harry too much news at one time can hurt instead of help," Dumbledore murmured.

He looked at Aria and noticed the confused and worried look on her face, maybe he had said too much already.

"I'm sorry if this all seems like to much at one time, but time you see is of the essence. Voldemort already knows about you if he sent his deatheaters, he will put things together and realize that the order is protecting you. He will then attack in earnest," He said quietly.

"However he has no knowledge of this place so as long as you stay here you will be safe."

"So," Aria began slowly "as long as I stay put the big bad man won't hurt me, but will I be safe with you! Witches, wizards and things that go bump in the night; those are things in fairy tales, not real life, and yet all of you believe it, how, How!"

Dumbledore stood and walk to the now hysterical girl and wrapped his arms around her as she wept. He met Harry's worried eyes over her head" Can you show her that we are real and that she can feel safe with us?" Dumbledore asked.

Aria turned slightly in Dumbledore's arms to look at him. Harry's mouth went dry, in that moment she looked so lost that Harry would have produced the moon to prove that not all wizards were bad. Instead he swallowed hard and thought about how to do what he was asked. Harry's mind flew from one spell to another, trying to decide on a spell that would comfort and confirm. He looked around the room for something, anything to help.

His eyes rested on the blanket she had brought down stairs over her arms, it now sat hung on the back of her chair. He slowly pulled out his wand, she flinched slightly, he looked over at her and gave his wand a little swish, nothing happened.

"See it's not so bad" Harry said gently.

He then turned toward the blanket "Winggardium Leviosa" the blanket rose slowly into the air Harry turned slowly directing the blanket toward Aria. Dumbledore stepped back to let the blanket by. Aria stood stiffly not believing her eyes, this was not some parlor trick, she her self had brought the blanket so it wasn't rigged. It really was floating toward her, she looked at Harry, and his face was set in concentration, he was focused on the blanket .It slid around her shoulders and tied loosely in a knot, so it would not fall off. She reached up and grasped the knot, and looked at Harry. Her face still looked tear stained but most of the wariness had slipped away.

She gave him a little smile, "I imagine that comes in handy for those hard to reach places."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We all know Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and certainly not us; however, Aria Sinclair belongs to us and we love her.

Notes: We want to thank Sweet Roses for being our first reviewer. I think we have got our program fixed (maybe). We were so excited we almost had kittens. We were going to name one after you but… instead cookies and kisses, cookies and kisses, ok enough love on with the story.

Ch.4 The Weasley Invasion

Harry woke the next morning to voices down stairs, voices that sounded all too familiar. The Weasleys were here and they were bickering.

"I'm telling you Arthur he has to be here, he's not at the leaky cauldron, he's obviously not at the burrow, so that leaves here."

"Molly why would he have come here, this would be the last place he would want to come to."

"Arthur, we have looked every where else, where else do you suggest we look, this is the last place!"

"Lord it's early mum if he's here we've woke him up," said the irritated voice of Ginny, the youngest Weasley.

Harry heard Ron's voice rise above the din, "Mum, Dad I'll go look upstairs."

At these words Harry realized escape was impossible. He got up, pulled on a robe and opened the door. Harry stuck his head out the door and looked toward Aria's room. She too had her head poked out the door staring back at Harry. As the sound of Ron's feet drew closer, she gave a startled look at Harry and pulled her head back and closed her door. Harry let out a relieved breath, and looked to where Ron was coming up the stairs.

"Harry, your up!" Ron said, "good to see you, lord you looking wooly this morning."

"Hi Ron," Harry muttered as he ran his hand over his hair, "good to see you too."

"Mum and dad got worried when you didn't show last night so we have been hunting you," Ron said with a little smile, "come down and let mum see you."

Harry belted his robe and closed his door.

As he walked up to Ron he said in a low voice, "I've got something rather big to tell you."

"Lord not another prophecy I hope," Ron said seriously.

"No it's something else," Harry whispered right before Molly Weasley cornered him.

She was the nearest to a mother figure Harry had but sometimes.

"Harry James Potter you had us worried sick, no owl, no flou message, nothing." Molly ranted.

"I'm sorry there wasn't really time," Harry stammered out.

"Well it's good to see you anyhow dear," Molly said in a calmer voice.

"Now tell us why you didn't make it last night dear."

"Well you see it's complicated," Harry began just as the door swung open.

Fred and George Weasley strolled in the door, "well he's not in Noc Turn Ally," said Fred or maybe George in a cheery voice.

"You were not supposed to look in that place!" Molly snarled.

"But mum you said look everywhere we were just following directions," Said Fred.

"Hello Harry good to see you're not dead or dismembered or anything else mum suggested you were," said George smiling.

"Good to see you too" said Harry.

Just then a small noise was heard, like a door closing and all Weasley noise stopped. Aria stood at the top of the stairs and look down at all of them.

"Oh God!" Harry thought to himself.

Harry turned back to look at the Weasleys. Fred, George, and Ron were staring with wide eyes and open mouths as Molly said, "Aria it's nice to see you up and about."

Ginny was staring at her mom, "you did not tell us there was a girl here."

Molly looked at Ginny, "I must have forgotten to mention it."

Fred looked a George and then at his mum, "mum, how could you forget her she's…"

Molly cut in quickly "let's all go in the kitchen for some breakfast."

Fred looked back to Gorge and finished his sentence "a new victim for our exploding malted milk balls." Gorge smiled.

No one had heard what Fred had said because they all walked into the kitchen. Ron still stood with his mouth slightly open staring at Aria. Aria tightened her grip on her pink fuzzy robe and walked down stairs.

She stopped in front of the three boys, "didn't your mum say something about breakfast."

She tried to slip pass them but Fred and George did a quick about face.

"Yes she did, may we escort you in?"

Aria did not have time to say anything Fred was on one side and George on the other, "Aria, right?" Fred said.

She replied "yes" as George pulled a box out of his robe and said, "would you care for some chocolate?"

Aria took the box and said, "Uh… thank you. It's a bit early for chocolate. I will eat it later," as Fred opened the kitchen door.

Ron was right behind the three of them but could not tell what was going on.

"Boy's leave that poor girl alone," Molly shouted.

Fred and George let go of her arm and Aria hurried over to Harry. Harry was sitting at the table staring at his lap as Aria came in and sat down beside him.

"Harry can I sit beside you, those three make me nervous," Aria whispered.

Harry smiled and said, "they are harmless but they do have that effect on people."

Fred and George sat down across from Aria and Ron sat beside them. The three boys were staring at Aria. Fred and George were waiting for her to eat the chocolate while Ron was looking at her eyes. Ginny sat down beside Aria.

Ginny turned to Aria held out her hand and said, "I'm Ginny the only girl out of seven."

Aria shook her hand and said, "nice to meet you, one … of … seven, uhm."

"The three dorks sitting across from you are…"

Fred and George extended their hands at the same time and said, "I'm Fred, and I'm George, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Aria stared at their hands for a moment and then said "nice to meet you, both."

Ron quickly piped up, "I'm Ron, I'm Harry's best mate."

Aria replied "how nice for you, I mean how nice to meet you."

She was starring at all three boys with a confused look on her face. Molly turned and saw what was happening.

She walked over, "boys leave the poor girl alone, you can be a bit much at times and I think this is one of them."

Molly placed bowls of cereal on the table with a wave of her wand. Aria looked surprised at this, but her concentration was brought back to the table at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Ron, when is Hermione getting here?"

Ron ignoring Ginny's question mumbled, "Really pretty eyes."

Ron was snapped out of his mumbling by Harry suddenly choking on his cereal "Hermione is coming here!" Harry sputtered.

Ginny leaned forward to look at Harry "Yeah, when you didn't come to the burrow we sent on owl and asked if she knew where you might be. She suggested we look here and told us she would meet us here this morning."

At that moment the kitchen door burst open "Molly, have you found Har... Hello Harry, we were so worried, why didn't you send an owl?" Hermione exclaimed as her eyes shifted to Aria.

Harry staring steadily at his bowl thought to himself, "I don't know what to say to her, I don't know what to say to anyone" as he said out loud, "I didn't really have time to owl anyone, but nice to see you Hermione."

Molly hugs Hermione and says, "Your just in time for breakfast, boys if your not going to eat your breakfast, and if your just going to stare at Aria, then move and let HERMIONE sit down and eat."

Ron jerked around at the sound of Hermione's name, "Hermione…Love…how long have you been here?"

With an aggravated tone she said, "long enough."

Then Molly's voice came from behind, "Aria this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Aria Sinclair."

Aria stood up as Harry laid his head on the table, "nice to meet you Hermione, Mrs. Wesley I'm feeling a little peaked I think I'm going to go lay down. Thank you for breakfast it was nice to meet all of you" as she hurried out the door.

On her way up the stairs she past Lupin, "Is that the Weasleys I heard?"

"Yes" Aria replied.

"Are they having breakfast?"

"Yes" Aria replied again in a soft voice.

Lupin asked, "are you ok?"

"I think it's getting more complicated," Aria mumbled as she headed up the stairs at a fast pace.

- 4 -


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We all know Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and certainly not us; however, Aria Sinclair belongs to us and we love her.

Notes: We are updating early for yoshimay and sweet roses thanks so much for your reviews. Thanks to the Mystical Penguin for your advice. We are paying homage to J.K. Rowling by starting our story the way she starts her books. As the story develops we belive you will like how our characters progress. As for grammar we will work on it.

Ch. 5 Complications

It was getting close to dinner time and Aria had not come out of her room. The atmosphere in the house was one of tension all day. Lupin had left on order business and Arthur had left for work. Fred and George had headed off to the joke shop. Ron was trying to get Hermione to talk to him again and Hermione was trying to get anything she could out of Harry about the new girl. Harry was trying to avoid everyone.

Everyone had retreated to his or her room except Ginny.No one had eaten breakfast or lunch soMolly was fixing a huge dinnerand Ginny was helping.

After hours of Ron pestering Harry about Aria and Harry saying, "Ron you have a girlfriend, she would not appreciate you asking questions about a new girl," Ron fell asleep in his bed.

The smell of baked chicken was starting to waft up the stairs. Harry knew Ron would be waking up soon. He slowly poked his head out the door and to his surprise so was Aria.

"Is it safe to come out?" she whispered as she turned to look at him.

He whispered back, "Do we have a choice? We have to eat sometime and I'm starving."

She nodded in agreement and stepped out the door. Harry decided he would make a run for it as well and he thought to himself, "Ron will wake up soon. He can't resist the smell of food."

Aria and Harry took a deep breath as they stood outside the kitchen door.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

She looked at him "I think so but I'm not sure."

They entered the kitchen and the fun started. Fred and George looked up as the door opened. They were back from the shop.

"Aria, did you sleep well, can I get you something to drink, and did you try our chocolates?"

"Yes, uhm I'm a little thirsty, uh no, sorry."

Molly turned to bring a tray of bread to the table and said, "BOYS, what did you give her?" as Aria was taking her first sip of butter beer.

"Nothing, mum, honestly, just a box of chocolates."

Harry sat across from Aria and the twins. He gave a sort of half smile and poured himself a butter beer.

"So Fred, how is the joke shop?"

George replied, "business is booming" Fred added, "literally some times. Our best seller at the moment is the exploding malted milk balls."

As Aria was taking another sip of her drink she tried real hard not to laugh but she spit butter beer across the table at Harry.

Her eyes widened as she said, "I'm so sorry."

Aria thought to her self with a smile, "I don't think I will be eating that box of chocolates any time soon."

Harry gazed at her eyes as they sparkled with laughter and he thought "Those eyes."

Harry snapped out of it as Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in.

Then he heard Fred say, "I love a girl with a sense of humor."

Aria turns to Fred and said with a smile, "Are you always like this?" and the room went silent as Fred and George replied simultaneously "yes, always."

"No wonder you own a joke shop" Aria replied with a smirk.

Ginny sat down next to Harry while Ron and Hermione sat on Harry's other side. Hermione look at Aria and the questions began.

"So, Aria, are you going to Hogwarts this year?"

Aria stared at Harry, "am I going to Hogwarts?"

Harry gave a slight nod yes hoping no one saw.

Aria looked quickly back at Hermione "Yeah, yes I'm going to Hogwarts this year."

Harry took a deep breath and waited for the next question. Hermione glanced down the table at Harry and smiled.

"So what school are you from, are you in seventh year, what's your favorite subject," Aria's eyes were getting really wide again, "do you know anything about Hogwarts, what house do you want to be in, and how do you know Harry?"

Aria stared at Hermione afraid to look away, afraid it might cause even more question that she could not answer.

A voice from over by the stove said "Molly, when Remus told me you were having baked chicken for dinner I could not resist" it was Professor Dumbledore.

Harry looked as relived as Aria did. Dumbledore turned and smiled at everyone, "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Molly said, "Albus, I'm glad you could join us, please have a seat and I will get you a plate."

The room was so quiet you could here the clock ticking from the other room. Arthur arrived a moment later greeted Albus and sat down for dinner. Everyone watched Dumbledore eat plate after plate of baked chicken waiting for him to finish. The twins were on their best behavior and everyone ate quietly. As Dumbledore pushed back from the table with a sigh, everyone put their forks and spoons down and stared at him. Dumbledore looked around the room and smiled.

"Is everyone through eating?" he asked. All the kids gave a slight nod and waited for him to speak again.

"I guess you are all wondering about our new guest, Aria. Harry, have you told them anything?"

Harry shook his head no and said, "I didn't really know what to tell them."

"Ah, I see" Dumbledore said.

"Well I guess it would be best to start from the beginning. Yes. Yes, that is always the best place to start."

Dumbledore told the whole table the same thing her had told Harry and Aria the night before. Hermione sat in her trance like state taking in every word. Ron and the twins had turned their gaze from Dumbledore to Aria and back several times. Ginny just sat at the table with her mouth slightly ajar. Harry and Aria tried there hardest to look only at Dumbledore. When he was done Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "I knew you would have questions, however there is more for me to explain. I will let you ask all you want to in a few moments but now please continue listening."

Harry looked a little surprised and said, "but what else is there? That was all you told us last night."

"Harry last night I told you what you needed to here at that time. Now you are ready to hear the rest."

Harry sat back in his chair.

"I need you all to listen carefully. We have found out that Voldemort is gathering allies of the darkest sort, trolls, giants, and dementors to name a few. When we found out a bout Aria we knew he would most likely go after her next, fortunately we were able to get to her in time. He had sent deatheaters to her orphanage in an attempt to kidnap her. When I arrived she was doing a fair job of holding them off with a poker. Voldemort obviously wanted her unharmed so they were trying to physically catch her. I arrived in time to rescue her and apparate here. She has been here for a week recovering from her bout with her would-be captors, but back to the matter at hand. To have the oracle on his side would be dire because she could find anyone anywhere for him. I am only basing this on my past experiences with oracles as I assume Voldemort is. At this time we do not know what Aria is capable of, what her abilities are. That is why it is imperative that she comes to Hogwarts with us."

Aria looked around, spotted Hermione and then promptly stuck her hand in the air, "I can answer one question. I have no abilities, no powers, no anything spectacular. I do not belong here. Let me go home."

Dumbledore looked at Aria, "you are very special. I do not want to keep you against your will, but you can't go back to the orphanage, there will be deatheaters watching to see if you return. In time your abilities will grow. With my help and the help from others you will learn to control them."

Aria slowly laid her hand back in her lap trying to remain calm said, "Ok, say I get these abilities, then what? You are going to help me use them. What does it matter?"

Harry was watching the conversation between the two of them. While staring at Aria he noticed her eyes were glowing even more golden than he remembered them being.

Aria continued heatedly, "what would you have me do once I learn how to control my abilities, would you have me find all of his people, then what. How are you any different from Voldemort? How did I get dragged into a fight between good and evil? How do I know what side this is?"

Harry then noticed that everyone was not looking at Aria but looking past her. He to looked past her to see what they were staring at. With each word Aria spoke the flames pulsed and grew a little higher. Aria noticed no one was looking at her but looking toward something behind her.

She exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!"

At that moment the fireplace released an explosion of fire. Every one jumped and Fred and George ran to the other side of the table. Arthur fell back in his chair trying to get out of the way.

Dumbledore remained in his same spot with a slightly amused look on his face and said "no abilities, has that ever happened before?"

Aria sat there wide eyed and said, "once, but I thought it was the gas line."

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to Aria. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Aria had an immense heat coming from around her.

She put her hand up and said "Don't, I'll hurt you."

Dumbledore realized this was not a threat when he looked in her eyes and saw pain and sadness.

"Aria, this is a fight against good and evil. If Voldemort wins darkness will consume this world. As for what I will have you do the answer is nothing, you will know what to do when the time is right. I only wish to help you understand and keep you safe."

Molly thought this was a good time to cut the night off and said, "Dumbledore don't you think the children have heard enough for tonight."

Dumbledore agreed.

"Everyone up to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow getting all of your school things."

Aria looked up at Molly, "I don't have any money to get "_school things._"

Harry said, "I will take care of you."

Aria looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "you will take care of me?"

Harry stammered, "I… I… I mean I'll take care of what you need."

Aria again looked at him, "of what I need?"

Harry now very red said, "Your school supplies, I'll take care of your school supplies."

Aria sort of smiled "ah, ok."

As everyone was thinking of what they had just heard and seen they walked up to bed.

Aria stopped Harry at his door, "Harry, I appreciate the offer but I don't have any way to repay you."

Harry looked at her for a moment and said, "I know what it is like, to be thrown into a strange place, and not know what to do, and you don't have to repay me for anything."

Aria leaned up and kissed him on the cheek "thank you."

Aria turned and walked into her room shutting the door behind her. Harry stood frozen for a moment looking at her door. He then went into his room and lay down on his bed with a big smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We all know Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and certainly not us; however, Aria Sinclair belongs to us and we love her.

Ch. 6 Screaming and School Supplies

It was still dark outside when the house became very cold almost everyone had woken up. Every time Harry took a breath he could see it in the air. He jumped out of bed to put another log on the fire but stopped half way and realized it was summer there was no fire to add a log to.

"What is going on?" he thought.

Ron was looking at Harry "why is it so bloody cold in here?"

Harry walked over to the door and when he opened it the sound he heard startled him. Loud whimpering and it came from Aria's room.

He took a step toward her door and she screamed, "HARRY… RUN!"

Harry burst into her room to find her sitting up in bed. Her eyes were open and glowing gold once more. At about the same time every one in the house ran in behind Harry.

Molly pushed her way to the front of the rest and lifted her lamp, "Aria dear are you alright."

Molly walked over to her and tried to shake her but she was as stiff as a board.

"Aria wake up," Molly said.

Harry walked over to the two of them and stared into Aria eyes. He laid a hand on Aria's arm; it was so cold.

"Aria, wake up, look at me," he said.

Aria jerked slightly and looked at him her eyes were their normal color, her skin was still cool but getting warmer but the look on her face was one of terror.

She stared at Harry for only a second then grabbed his shirt and whispered, "_RUN_."

Harry looked puzzled and said, "Aria, I'm ok, look at me."

He gently put a hand on Aria's head; her hair was soft and damp from sweat. She blinked again and gently shook her head.

She looked at Harry then around the room, she then pulled the blankets up to her chin and said, "What's going on, why are you all in my room?"

"You were having a nightmare dear." Molly said gently.

"Yeah really loudly," said a bleary eyed Ginny.

"You called out Harry's name really loudly too." said Ron.

Aria turned pink, "What else did I say?"

Harry looked down at her and said, "You told me to run, why?"

She looked confused and said, "I can't remember, I'm sorry I woke you all up."

Molly smiled and said, "No harm done, well back to bed everyone."

And she started to herd everyone out of the bedroom, but turned and looked at the girl in the bed," If you need anything call out."

Aria nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

Harry looked at her, "May I sit for a moment."

She nodded and Harry sat down.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

She shrugged and said, "I told you, I don't really remember, I just know that you needed to get away from something or someone."

Harry looked at her a moment longer. Something was a bit off she wasn't saying something.

"Are you sure then?" Harry asked.

She turned sharply to look at him and bit out, "Yes I'm SURE, I'm sorry but it's late and I really need some sleep."

Harry stood and touched her head again, "If you need me call out or knock on the wall, ok."

She nodded, laid down and rolled over. Harry looked at her from the door and thought "something's up with her, I wonder what's going on."

Harry and Ron awoke to the smell of breakfast. They got up and slowly put on their clothes. They headed down stairs. Harry was still very tired from the events that took place early that morning. Ron walked into the kitchen and stopped short at the door. Harry not realizing this ran into the back of him.

"Oy, what's wrong?" Harry said.

He quickly realized what Ron was looking at. Mrs. Weasley was measuring Aria.

This would have not been so interesting but at this point Mrs. Weasley was saying, "bust 32, I think B cup, waist 28, hips 30."

A quill was scribbling fast on a piece of parchment. Harry pushed Ron and he started to walk to the table.

Molly looked up to see the boys walking to the table, "boys I will get breakfast on the table shortly. I needed to get Aria's measurements for robes and clothes."

Aria was a little pink in the face.

Hermione walked in a few seconds latter, "Good morning all."

She noticed Ron was sitting at the table and he looked right at her, "Good morning love."

She was glad to see that he was not gawking at Aria. Hermione sat down and Molly got breakfast on the table.

"Ok, we need to get books, robes and clothes for Aria, and Ron I think you may need new robes this year. You are still growing; I think two more inches since last year." Molly said.

She continued, "Lupin could not make it so I need to get a hold of Tonks before we can leave because some one needs to stay with Aria."

Aria spoke up "Mrs. Weasley I don't need to be babysat, I will be ok by myself."

"No, No we don't leave anyone alone at anytime especially not you dear," stated Molly.

Hermione smiled and said, "Mrs. Weasley I can stay with her. I got all my books and things last week."

Ron and Harry both thought that Mrs. Weasley would never go for this.

Mrs. Weasley gave a small nod, "Ok Hermione that will save time anyway."

Ron choked on his toast and tried to hide it like a cough. Harry's eyes grew big and he could only imagine what Hermione was up to.

"Let's get ready to go, Ginny I'm leaving you in charge of getting Aria's book's and things. I will take care of her robes and clothes."

Ginny gave her mom a comical look and said, "Mum, let me take care of her clothes and robes. Your tastes are, how do I say this, dated."

"My tastes are just fine," Molly exclaimed.

Ginny turned to Aria, "who do you want to pick out your clothes?"

Aria looked at both of them and did not say a word.

Molly realizing this was not a place Aria wanted to be said "Ginny don't bring her into this. You can get her clothes but don't bring back anything too bizarre."

Hermione headed out of the kitchen and Ron followed her.

"Hermione are you sure you don't want to come. I was thinking we could get some ice cream, and spend some quality time together. I've missed you this summer."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "you are only going to be gone a couple of hours. Besides, this will give Aria and I time to talk."

Harry walked into the foyer, "Hermione, please be nice to Aria she's been through a lot and we know how you can be."

Hermione looked at Harry crossly, "I'm always pleasant and what do you mean how I can be!"

Harry looked at her, "Please." Hermione said, "honestly Harry I just want to talk to her, I'm just curious."

Molly came into the foyer with Ginny, "Everyone ready?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and said, "ready" and they all headed out the door.

Hermione walked into the kitchen were Aria was sitting with a cup of tea. Hermione put her bag on the table, sat down across from Aria and pulled out a large book. She opened it to a place she had marked and began to read.

Aria fiddled with her cup for a moment and asked, "Is that a school book you have there?"

Hermione raised her eyes and said, "Yes."

Aria sat in an uncomfortable silence. She looked across the table and spoke again, "Look, Is there anything you can tell me about Hogwarts besides it's a magic school. I'm going into a place and situation I know nothing about and I hate that. I have a feeling you're the best person to ask."

Hermione lowered her book and stared at Aria for a moment, "do you like to read?" Hermione asked.

Aria looked puzzled and said, "Yes I love to read."

Hermione smiled, "well it's hard to explain all that Hogwarts is about, but I do have a book called "Hogwarts: A history" if you would like to borrow it?"

Aria's eyes lit up as she smiled and said, "Oh yes please, I would love to read it."

Hermione grabbed the well-read book out of her bag and handed it across the table.

A few hours later the kitchen door swung open. Harry and Ron stood in the doorway with arms full of bags.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "We left them alone for way to long."

The two girls were sitting at the table talking cheerfully with open books across every spare inch of the table. Harry smiled and said, "At least they are getting along."

"Yeah, but is that good thing," Ron muttered.

Harry laughed as Mrs.Weasley and Ginny walked into the kitchen also loaded down with bags and packages

"Come along boys lets put these things away, Aria could you please come with me, let's see if your things fit." Molly said brightly.

Molly and Aria headed up stairs. After what seemed like an hour they returned to the kitchen. Aria was wearing one of the new outfits. It was a pair of rather nice faded jeans that seemed to accentuate her curves very nicely and a white tee shirt that had small golden snitch on the front and a larger one on the back with the phrase "Seekers: fly fast, fly hard" underneath.

Molly entered behind Aria, "well all of it fits but, Ginny are you sure about …"

Ginny interrupted, "yes, mum I'm sure she will look fine and fit in. It's what everyone's wearing mum."

Harry was staring at Aria, "Nice shirt."

"You think, Ginny said she fancied this one," Aria replied.

Harry looked at Ginny, who smiled cheekily at him. "Yeah, thought you might like it Harry."

Aria looked at the two of them and was going to ask what they were talking about but Molly walked up to her with a package.

"Mr. Ollivander told me to give this to you. He said you were to be the first to touch it." Molly said as she handed it to her.

Aria took the package and opened it very slowly. There was a slip of parchment that read: _81/2-inch tri-core wand. Rowan wood - good for focus and stability. Unicorn tail hair, Dragon heart string and sphinx mane_. Aria removed the parchment and looked at the gleaming wand. She slowly reached for the wand. When she wrapped her hand around it she gasped slightly as a feeling of warmth moved up her arm. In this moment she felt more comfortable and at peace than she had in a long time.

Aria glanced over at Harry, "is this normal, I mean is it suppose to feel like this?"

Harry looked at her, "well yes, if it is the right wand for you."

Aria smiled, "then I think this is my wand."

She held it in her hand and began to swing it around, "Hermione, so what do I use it for."

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They quickly tried to duck under the table at the same time.

"Oy, Harry tell her to stop pointing that blasted wand at us." Ron exclaimed!

Ginny was over by the stove and saw what was going on. She started laughing so hard at the sight of Ron and Harry under the table. Ron was holding his head were he had hit it on the chair.

Ginny called out, "don't aim for anything crucial Hermione will never forgive you."

"Ginny," Molly shouted.

"Aria first off don't point it at some one unless you mean it." Hermione said blushing.

Aria quickly lowered the wand but not before red and blue sparks shot from the end of it hitting Ron in the backside. Ron tried to stand up but hit his head again.

"I'm hit, I'm hit, help me, I can't feel me bum! Is it still there?"

Ginny was now sitting on the floor tears streaming down her face with laughter. Ron was lying on the floor under the table holding his backside. Harry crawled out from under table trying very hard not to laugh.

Aria stuck her head under the table, "Oh Ron I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I didn't know the bloody thing would go off like that."

Mrs. Weasley calmly walked over to the table, "Ron get up, you're fine it was just a little spark, you'll get feeling back in an hour or so."

As Ron got up from under the table Hermione was standing by the fireplace with her hand over her mouth trying to hold back her laughter.

Ron looked at her and scowled, "its not funny."

Ginny still laughing, "oh, but it is."

Molly started to put dinner on the table. Fred and George walked in with a cage. There looked to be a small puffball perched in the middle of it. Fred saw Ginny still sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" he said.

Ginny just shook her head and pointed at Ron who was now rubbing his head and bottom.

"Oh, we missed something good," George said, "What was it?"

Aria said very quiet and still slightly red, "we had a mishap with my new wand, I sort of burned his … um … rear … I think."

Fred looked over at Ron, "well we would have loved to have seen that but we have good news, look Ron we fixed Pyg. He only chimes the time once and a while but other than that he is fine."

Ron scowled at the both of them, "well if you wouldn't have turned him into a clock you wouldn't have had to fix him."

"Accidents happen," George said.

Harry had left the room and came back in, "Aria, I got you something that all Hogwarts students need," as he handed her a box.

Aria took it and looked at Ron, "can it hurt anyone?"

"I don't think so, just look."

Aria slowly opened the box. "Oh, Harry it is beautiful. Does it have a name?"

Aria lifted a slender tawny colored cat out of the box. She held it to her chest and rubbed her face against the soft fur.

Harry said, "it's a she and no she does not have a name."

Molly put the rest of dinner on the table and said, "all animals need to be out of the kitchen, it's time for dinner."

Harry told Ron he would take Pyg upstairs because he was still having trouble walking. Aria stood at the same time with her cat still in her arms and walked out of the kitchen. They walked upstairs together in silence. Both put the animals into their rooms. As they walked back down to dinner Aria glanced at Harry.

"You know I was never allowed to have a pet. This means a lot to me."

Aria gave Harry a hug and whispered in his ear, "thank you … for everything."

She stepped away and hurried down the stairs.

Note: Long chapter. So sorry, but there all kinda long. Please review, if you don't we'll cry and wail and be miserable. Well we'll sniffle a little.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We all know Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and certainly not us; however, Aria Sinclair belongs to us and we love her.

**Sorry we took so long to update. Life happens sometimes. We will try not to let it happen again.**

Ch. 7 Trouble with Trains

Early the next morning, a voice could be heard calling softly down the halls.

"Usha … Usha … here kitty kitty … where are you? Please tell me you didn't eat the little owl."

Harry heard a soft knock at his door. He groggily cracked the door; Aria stood fidgeting with the end of her new robe ties.

"Harry, Is the little owl Pyg still in his cage?"

"Yes," Harry said patting his unruly hair, "why?"

"Well, I got up in the night to go to the loo and I must have left the door cracked because Usha is gone."

"Usha?"

"Yes, well you see that's what I named her, my cat."

"Oh, I see, and you say she's missing. Where have you looked?"

"I just realized she gone, you see she's terribly quiet, and she hadn't really left her carrier, so when I woke up I checked on her, and well…"

"Hold on just a tic, I'll get my robe and we'll both look."

"Thanks Harry, I'm getting worried, I mean she has to be here somewhere, right?"

At about this time Harry noticed Ginny walking up the stairs. Aria felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Aria, have you lost something?"

"Yes, Usha is missing, why?"

"Usha, is that what you named it? Well we found her, or should I say Mum found her… ears deep in the breakfast sausages."

"OH NO!"

Aria turned and started running down the stairs toward the kitchen. As she entered the foyer she heard a bell ringing. Usha was running out of the kitchen with a small-belled collar around her neck. Aria scooped up Usha and walked back up to her room. She past Harry on her way upstairs and he was walking downstairs to breakfast. Ginny was trying to wake Ron up.

"Ron, mum told me to wake you up," as she shook him.

Ron kept muttering, "five more minutes, Ginny leave me alone."

Aria put Usha back in her carrier and began to head back down stairs. Ginny had walked out of Ron's room.

"Fine, I'm telling mum and you'll miss breakfast."

Aria looked at Ginny, "does he always have to be woken up?"

Ginny laughed, "always."

"Is your mum really mad? How many did Usha get?"

"I don't think she is, but mum is really funny about cats in the kitchen. Ever since Crookshanks chased the mouse across the table while we were eating. It was quite funny but mum didn't think so."

"Crookshanks, whose cat is that?"

"Hermione's."

"Hermione has a cat then?"

"Yes, and don't tell I said this but a rather ugly one at that."

"Were is he at, I haven't seen him."

"Hermione said something about shots and her parents meeting us at the station today. So I guess they are bringing him to her."

Aria and Ginny walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at Aria.

"That cat of yours needed a bell, so I gave her one."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm so sorry she got into breakfast."

"No harm done dear just a sausage or two less."

Everyone sat down to start breakfast when Ron finally stumbled into the kitchen followed closely by Hermione.

"I found him leaning against the wall outside his room, I was proud to even see him up."

Ron looked blearily at everyone, "Morning"

Mrs. Weasley turned to the table and said, "Hurry up and eat and then check your things, the cars will be here soon."

Aria paused in eating her breakfast and turned to Harry, "Cars, we're going in cars, that's so normal."

"How did you think we were going to get to the station?"

"Oh I don't know broomsticks or maybe just _"Poof_" there."

Harry turned in his seat and looked at Aria with a smile.

"You know in all my years at Hogwarts I don't believe I've intentionally _"Poofed" _anywhere."

"Well how would I know this is my first trip to the "wizarding world"?"

Harry laughed and started eating again.

Soon everyone was finished with breakfast. They all went upstairs to finish packing last minute things and checking to make sure they had everything they needed. Before long Molly stood at the bottom of the stairs and called up to the kids.

"The cars are here, let's start getting things loaded."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry started down the stairs, their trunks floating in front of them. Ginny pulled hers down the stairs muttering to herself with every step. Ron was stepping up to help Ginny when Aria came puffing around the top of the stairs. Ginny stepped passed Ron as he levitated her trunk the rest of the way down the stairs. Aria was having trouble. She stumbled and quickly jerked around to find her footing, unfortunately the trunk was pulled off balance and started sliding down the stairs toward Ron.

Aria called out, "Ron look out, my trunk!"

Ron looked up to see the trunk thumping down the stairs toward him. Harry turned and saw the accident about to happen.

He pulled out his wand, "Impedimenta," and the trunk stopped inches from Ron.

He turned to Harry, "thanks mate."

Then Ron turned back to Aria, "you're a bloody accident waiting to happen. Did someone put a bad luck jinx on you at some point?"

Aria who was a looking very surprised said, "I'm sorry Ron."

Ron opened his mouth to again and Ginny broke in, "Ron, like you have room to talk."

As Ron and Ginny were about to get into an argument Mrs. Weasley said, "were going to be late, get your things in the car, you can argue latter."

Harry levitated the trunk the rest of the way down the stairs. As everyone got their belongings in the car Aria looked back at Ron, "Ron I'm really not trying to kill you I swear."

"Yeah, I can't ruddy tell."

"Ron," Harry growled.

"What! I can't."

Harry shook his head and got in the first car. Aria feeling really bad got in the car with Harry. Ron decided to get in the second car in hopes that nothing would happen to him there. Molly and Hermione got in the second car while Ginny got in the first car.

Aria was sitting next to Harry looking down at her lap. She thought to herself, "I'm not a klutz, why am I acting like this?"

Harry looked at her, "don't worry about Ron. Like Ginny said he really has no room to talk."

"Harry I really am not a klutz."

"I know your not. There are a lot of new things for you to deal with right now that's all."

Aria suddenly realized that Mrs. Weasley had not gotten into the car. Aria looked at the driver and gasped.

"What's wrong, did you forget something?"

"Uh, no … Harry who driving and what is he wearing."

The driver was wearing a bright blue shirt with green and yellow flowers, a pink tie with purple polka dots and a large black silk top hat.

The driver spoke, "Harry, good to see you again. How's the apparating going?"

"Good Mr. Roncheta."

Aria looked at Harry with the same puzzled look she had lately.

"Well Aria, apparating is when you travel from one place to another with magic. As for what he is wearing, when a wizard or witch goes out among the muggles he or she tries to blend in and well sometimes they don't quite get it."

"Oh so apparating is like poofing?"

"No, there is no poofing involved."

"Well its sounds like poofing to me but go ahead."

A voice from the passenger seat said, "we will be at the train station shortly."

Harry looked up and saw Mad-eye Moody sitting there.

"Alright then Harry?"

"Hello Professor Moody, it's good to see you."

"You must be the girl Albus has been talking about, your just bit of a thing aren't ye."

Mad-eye turned his head to look at the three of them. Ginny scrunched down in her seat a little, Harry smiled and Aria sat with her mouth slightly ajar.

Harry turned and looked at Aria's face.

"Yes sir this is Aria, Aria meet Professor Moody."

"N.. Nice to meet you.. Sir."

"Ahh don't sir me just call me Moody."

"Yes Sir.. I mean Mr. Moody."

"Well, here we are, we will get out and head toward the station as a group. That makes it harder to pick us off one at a time."

Aria looked at Harry alarmed.

"Pick us off."

"Yeah well he can be a bit paranoid," Harry said quietly. He thought however, "but that's a good thing right now."

They gathered their things from the cars and headed toward the station. Aria asked Harry where platform 9 3/4 was. Harry smiled and said, "Oh your gonna love this, you see that wall just ahead, it's through there."

"Your kidding right, through a solid brick wall."

"Yeah, it's easier if you go at a run."

"Oh that's not going to happen."

"Come on we'll go together."

Harry started to pick up speed, and Aria followed. The wall got closer and closer. Aria braced for the impact, she squeaked out, "Harry!"

When she opened her eyes she was looking at a large shining crimson train. She looked around and saw that there were younger kids running around, animals making noises, and parents saying goodbye. She turned and looked as Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came through the wall.

"Let's get everyone on the train, it's almost 11."

Aria looked at the large train and turned to Harry.

"Harry, there is something I should tell you about me and trains."

"Really, what?"

"Well, you see, the trouble with trains is, well they make me kind of ill. I hadn't really thought about it till I saw the actual train, I mean I read about it so I knew it was coming but, but..."

"Calm down. What exactly is wrong with the train?"

"I GET SICK ON TRAINS, you know BARF."

"Well maybe you'll be ok, I mean you've never been on the Hogwarts Express. I've never heard of anyone getting sick on the train."

"Maybe, I will try."

Molly got every one on the train and said her goodbyes.

"Now you be careful and try not to get into trouble."

Ron and Hermione headed up to the front car. They were the head boy and girl and needed to give direction to all the prefects.

"Harry, Ron and I will find you in a bit."

Ginny set off to find Dean while Aria and Harry settled into an empty car. Before to long Neville and Luna entered the car as well.

"Hello Harry How was your summer? How did you do on your apparition test? I passed mine on the first try. My Grams was so pleased."

"Who is this Harry?" Luna asked.

"This is Aria, Aria this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. My summer was good and yes I passed my test."

Aria looked at the two of them and said, "nice to meet you."

"I've never seen you before are you new?"

"Yes, she she's new she is um …" Harry stammered.

Aria broke in, "I was at a private school for a while and when things started to get bad my parents decided I needed to be at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Aria a little surprised at her response.

"Harry's really been helping me out a lot."

"Oh, that's nice. Harry's awfully helpful," Luna said airily.

Luna sat down and like her normal pulled out a copy of the Quibbler and began reading it. Neville sat down next to her.

"You'll like Hogwarts it has some really good professors. What was your private school like?" Neville asked.

"Busy," she said with a slightly off tone.

Aria was getting a little green. The constant swaying of the train was starting to get to her. Aria leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Neville and Harry were discussing their apparition test and other things they had done over the summer. About an hour latter Harry looked at Aria and she had turned an even darker shade of green.

"Aria are you alright?"

"Shut up Harry!"

"What?"

"I'm concentrating on not barfing."

"Oh."

About that time the compartment door opened and Ron and Hermione came in.

"How is everyone? Hello Luna, Hello Neville."

"Hermione I think Aria is sick can you take her to the loo."

"Yes, of course, come on Aria."

Aria got up unsteadily and walked with Hermione out of the car.

Ron sat down and said, "what's going on."

"Aria gets train sick."

"Oh, ewww."

Aria walked to the sink and washed her face and mouth out. She thought to herself, "I hate trains, I really hate trains."

She walked out, looked at Hermione and said; "I don't think I'm going to make it to Hogwarts."

"I think I know a spell that will help."

Hermione grabbed her wand.

"A spell? That can't real help, can it?"

Hermione pointed the wand at Aria and said, "Narvosa Nauseam."

Aria closed her eyes and winced as Hermione said the words. She was thinking of what she had done to Ron with her wand. When she opened her eyes she instantly felt better.

"Thank you so much, I think I am going to like magic."

They turned to walk back to the compartment and Hermione stopped.

"Oh, no, Malfoy."

"What's a Malfoy?" Aria asked.

"That's a Malfoy," as she gestured to a tall boy with slick blond hair and a pointy face.

Malfoy was now standing in front of the girls with Crabb and Goyle at his side.

"Hello mudblood, I guess it helps knowing precious Potter then you get to be head girl. Who is your friend?"

"She's none of your business Malfoy."

Malfoy ignoring Hermione reached his hand out to Aria, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Aria looked at Hermione then back to Malfoy, "I'm Aria Sinclair," as she took his hand.

Aria quickly jerked her hand back and started yelling, "you evil, loathsome, slimy, dark hearted, son of a …"

Hermione grabbed Aria and began pulling her away but Malfoy stopped them.

"Who do you think you are to call me that?"

About this time Harry and Ron stepped out into the hall. They quickly ran towards the group and pushed past Malfoy to stand in front of the two girls.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"If it isn't Potty and Weaselby. Is she your new girlfriend Potty? She's pretty but someone needs to teach her some manners."

Harry pulled out his wand and Ron did the same, "you stay away from her Malfoy, don't touch her, don't even talk to her. Do you understand me?"

"Potter, maybe I just want to get to know her better and maybe teach her some manners, myself."

Harry flung his wand at Ron and lunged at Malfoy but was stopped by a firm grip on the back of his robes.

"What is going on here is there a problem? Malfoy, shouldn't you be patrolling the train?"

"Yes, Professor Lupin. See you around Potter and you too, Aria. Hope to see you real soon."

Professor Lupin led them back to their compartment. Aria sat down, her color was no long green, but slightly pale.

Lupin asked, "I want to know what happened, you know better than to draw attention to yourselves especially with Aria."

Hermione spoke first, "well you see professor, I was bringing Aria back from the loo when Malfoy stopped us in the hall. Malfoy was being a prat as usual, I told him to leave us alone. He insisted on meeting Aria. She shook his hand and then she jerked away and seemed, well very irate. Harry and Ron came out about that time and well you know the rest."

Aria looked up at Professor Lupin and just stared at him.

After about a minute she said, "there were men in cloaks with hoods, death eaters I think, a green glowing shape of some sort, like a snake, and eyes, red eyes. He is really an evil boy."

Everyone in the compartment exchanged looks. Lupin looked at Aria and asked if she was all right. Aria only nodded yes then turned to stair out the window.

Lupin said, "ok, well I need to go, Harry don't leave her side till we get to school," then he turned and walked out.

Harry did not know what to say or do so he gazed out the window as well but he kept one eye on Aria. Ron and Hermione left to patrol the train. The rest of the trip was done in silence.

Note: Please read and review.


End file.
